You Never Know How Blessed You Are Until Everything Is Gone
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: One-shot. When M.I.9 spot Alexis von Hades among them, all available agents must move in to capture him. Will it be the end for an agent?


**So… This is happening. I got bored and a friend of mine reminded me of how much I loved to write these, so what the heck, let's give it another go. Hope you all enjoy, and special shoutout to Josie! Thanks bub xx**

 **This is probably a one-time thing, so don't get to excited ;)**

 **Jasmine xoxo**

Alarms blared, lights flashed rapidly, enemy bodies moved swiftly and angrily towards each other. Red KORPS stripes stood out from the rest, representing pain and brutality. M.I.9 agents braced themselves for the pain ahead, and charged. Leading the SWAT team was none other than Chief Agent Knight herself, dressed head to toe in black protective gear. Standing by her side was M.I. High leader Frank London, also suited up in protective gear. Each had stun guns, Spypods, handcuffs and other weaponry attached to their uniforms. Both agents were assigned as field agents for this particular mission. This mission involved hand-to-hand combat, capture and possibly assassination, for the target was no other than Alexis von Hades, current Shadow Master and escaped convict from The Helberg.

Of course, both Frank and Stella were alarmed when they heard that he had resurfaced after he had gone into hiding straight after he reclaimed his position as Shadow Master, but neither were surprised that he had come back. After the Head had allocated them both as field agents and leaders of the operation, they had been brainstorming and strategising for days, and it was finally time to take him down. They knew von Hades had backup wherever he went, therefore the most well-trained and experience field agents were delegated to the task. The plan was to break into the Shadow Master's base and ex-location of the Shadow Games knowing that he would return there sooner or later. Eyes were watching the location like a hawk, and as soon as someone saw a body move into the base, they would strike, and that's exactly what they did.

Frank and Stella turned towards each other and nodded, instantly moving towards the KORPS agents. The two of them were both expert in hand-to-hand combat, as the M.I. High agents knew when they saw them fight the Crime Minister's robots outside of Saint Hearts. As well as fighting and defeating multiple KORPS agents at a time, they were also on the lookout for Alexis. They had to capture him during this raid otherwise they would never get another chance. Frank used his handy, easy-to-compact Bo-Staff to take down each agent surrounding him. Out of the corner of her eye, Stella saw this happen and subtly smiled as she continued to stun the bodies around herself.

KORPS had turned to weaponry at this point: Stun guns, pistols, hand guns, you name it. Frank had made sure that all SWAT agents had bullet-proof vests protecting them, as well as specially designed bullet-proof material that was easy enough to mould into the shape of their limbs. Guns fired, blood oozed to the floor, bodies dropped to the floor. KORPS were getting smaller and smaller as M.I.9 remained standing and fighting for their lives. Hearts were racing, breaths were growing heavy and stamina started to give in. Frank's eyebrows furrowed as sweat rolled down his face, desperate to find von Hades and defeat him once and for all. Stella still had a little fight left in her, but even she was growing weary from the fight. M.I.9's helmet visors started to fog up, causing most agents to grow dizzy and weary as well. Most fought through the pain, but some couldn't help but give one last breath as KORPS knocked them to the ground.

Frank and Stella grew horrified as they saw their friends and colleagues to to the floor like flies. Their adrenaline kicked in and they started to take on more they could handle normally, shoving and forcing every enemy agent in their way to the ground. Frank had Alexis von Hades in sight, surrounded by a number of KORPS agents. He and Stella looked at each other from across the base, breathing heavily and wiping fog away from their visors. They wanted to smile, but their muscles wouldn't listen to their brain, but after working with each other for almost 20 years, they were used to reading each others' minds. They then immediately locked eyes on von Hades, looking smug and confident as usual. Boy, did they both want to smack that smug look off of his face.

Alexis soon realised that Frank was after him. He has vowed to kill him after Frank had killed Hyperia, and that's what he planned right there and then. Stella read Alexis' mind and saw where his hand was reaching. Her eyes grew wide as she knocked agents to the floor, heading towards him before it was too late. Frank was too busy to focus on his Alexis' hands; he was fighting too many KORPS agents around, desperate to reach out and capture him. Of course, Frank was becoming extremely distracted at this point in time, because he didn't see the Shadow Master's hand reach for a piece of weaponry in his pocket. Stella saw the event unfold in front of her; she was so close but so far. Stella wanted to shout out to Frank, but her brain wouldn't respond, and so her only option was to fight and defeat every KORPS agent in sight and knock them to the ground before they got to the man whom she loved.

Frank and Stella had a fairly complicated history – young love, tears, awkwardness, death… You name it; it was there. They first started dating back when they were M.I. High agents themselves. Of course, the protocol about relationships had been strictly clear, but Frank and Stella felt something special, so they kept it a secret. The only people who had known were their best friends, Hyperia von Hades and Charlene Christos, both of whom were M.I. High as well. They had started to date to date at the age of 17, the beginning of year 11. Of course, both parties had feelings for each other long before them, but they were being so stupid thinking that neither liked the other one back. Both graduated high school and M.I. High to full time M.I.9 agents. Frank headed off the Gadget Department while Stella stayed in the field, as well as taking in Comms for urgent missions. Everything was going great and both were madly in love, and then one mission changed everything.

The final mission to KORPS was the most important mission in the history of M.I.9, and both Frank and Stella were lucky enough to be a part of it. Stella stayed back on Comms while Frank lead the field agents and SWAT teams towards the KORPS base. As soon as Hyperia saw the missile, Frank started to panic. Stella objected to decision, but he ignored her, in spite of the fact that she had another way to shut down KORPS and make sure that all M.I.9 agents were safe. That was the day both Frank and Stella broke up. Both agents were in too much pain, and Stella was more angry and traumatised than ever. She lashed out at Frank as soon as he returned to M.I.9 Headquarters. They both burst out into tears realising what had happened in a small timeframe. Stella dumped Frank right then and there, knowing that she couldn't bare to see his face anymore, because every time she look at it, she saw Hyperia and all of her other friends and colleagues blowing up into ashes. She couldn't take it, and so they were done; that was the end of Frank and Stella.

They had never stopped loving each other, and it had taken them over 10 years to realise that they needed to make a move. But they knew better than to break protocols as senior M.I.9 agents, so they kept quiet. Charlene hadn't punished them when she became Head of M.I.9 because she loved them both so dearly, but she had warned them that if they were to start dating again then they would be severely punished. That had stuck into Frank and Stella's heads to this day.

Stella had to rid her nostalgia and focus on the mission; she had a reputation to uphold, a team to support and a close friend to save from death. She saw Alexis bring his gun out of his pocket and tried to scream. Frank started to move slower as his breaths became shorter and his heart raced faster, but he had made it to Alexis. He felt stronger and more powerful than before, even though his adrenaline wasn't kicking in at this point in time. Now it was he who had a smug face. Alexis chuckled and then suddenly his face was dead straight. He made a move at hurting Frank, knocking his helmet off of his head, leaving Frank's head defenceless. Stella gasped in horror. She knew that she had to save him, but there was nothing that she could do.

Frank had looked down at his helmet and back up at Alexis, just as Alexis had brought his gun up to Frank's eyeline, millimetres away from everything falling apart. Stella felt her body start to shake when she saw that gun at Frank's head. Still fighting off the enemy, she grew closer to both men, determined to bring an M.I.9 agent home.

Meanwhile Frank started to panic sweat. Hot air left his mouth in large amounts and his throat started to grow dry. Suddenly his brain gave in. Negative thoughts poured from his cranium and he didn't have any motive anymore. He thought about what he had to live for. His parents had passed, he was an only child and none of his other relatives liked him. His past M.I. High teams had probably forgotten about him since they had graduated and he didn't have any close friends around M.I.9 HQ. His love life had suffered greatly for 10 years, and the person he had loved all that time only saw him as a close friend. He thought these thoughts knowing deep down that they weren't true, but pushing himself to believe them anyway. Frank knew this was the end for him, and so he took a deep breath, exhaled and started straight into Alexis' eyes, hating him and himself for what was about to happen.

Stella saw Frank's face and her eyes started to tear up. One of the things she loved about him was his ability to think positively and get through hard times, although most times it seemed like there was no solution, but this was one of those rare times where he gave up. She hated to see him like this, and every time she saw that face she had tried to fix the situation and assure him that everything would be alright. This was not one of those times.

Stella started to let her tears fall, marking dead KORPS agents laying still on the floor. She didn't want to believe that it was the end for him, but she had no choice but to accept the fact that this was real. Alexis von Hades was holding a gun to Frank London's head, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"You took my family away from me, and I warned you what would happen if you ever crossed me again."

Stella screamed as the loudest gun fire of all passed through the atmosphere. She had taken out every KORPS agent that had passed her with swift punches full of anger and hurt. As soon as she reached von Hades, she punched the living day lights out of him. The fact that he had a gun didn't scare her; the fact that she had killed a man in front of her eyes did. Hot tears poured rapidly, covering Alexis' still and lifeless body. She hoped that that was the last that she would ever see of her.

Quickly she turned to see Frank's face, one of the only comforts in her life, only this time it brought her pain. Deep red liquid oozed from his temple into the cold, hard floor. She crouched down by his side, ignoring the blaring of ambulance sirens filling the air. Her fingertips gently caressed his face, and she somehow managed to smile through the midst of all her pain. Smiles merged into sorrow as her crying grew louder. She has come to the realisation that her best friend and soulmate was lying on the floor with no pulse or breath left in him.

Her screams shortened as she saw M.I.9 doctors running towards them, lifting Frank's body into their ambulance. Remaining M.I.9 agents comforted her along with themselves, her tears becoming contagious with every second. Stella wished she had more time; more time to tell him how she really felt, more time to spend with him, more time telling him how she had admired him all these years. She had felt so blessed every time she had spent time with him, watching him work, smile, laugh through the day, but now every memory seemed so distant as her heart poured out with love and pain. Stella's life darkened within a second, and she would never forgive herself for all the time she had wasted, living her life without him by her side.


End file.
